


Memories In The Next World

by FallenQueen2



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Flashbacks, Gen, Malcolm Bright is Paul Rovia, Reincarnation, Sort Of, Visions in dreams, night terror's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Malcolm Bright was no stranger to nightmares, but these new dreams were unlike anything he had ever experienced before, but he felt as if he had
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Memories In The Next World

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of a different kind of crossover; I hope you guys enjoy this! I did my googling, but there is no last name for Negan I can find, so we are going to go with the actor who played him last name.

Malcolm jolted awake, a confused noise pushing past his mouth guard before he spat it out. Malcolm was not stranger to night terrors to nightmares that left him shaking and sweating for hours afterwards. It’s why he slept in leather cuffs and a mouthguard. 

Two months ago, new dreams had descended on Malcolm’s already cracking mind. These dreams felt so real and so vivid they had Malcolm half-convinced they were something he lived through. 

These new dreams were both terrifying and comforting. 

Malcolm dreamt of a world that looked straight out of zombie outbreak movies he had seen in college. Malcolm dreamt of humans and zombies, Walkers was what always came to his mind when he thought about the dreams. 

Malcolm dreamt of tall wooden walls and makeshift graves. Malcolm dreamt of danger, violence, blood and death. Those dreams Malcolm tried not to dwell on, he saw enough of that in his life to want to see more in his dreams. 

Malcolm focused on the comforting. 

Malcolm focused on a woman with short hair and a fierceness burning out of her but a kind smile that made him feel like he belonged. 

Malcolm focused on a man with a commanding voice that sunk deep into his bones as he took control with practiced ease, a colt python at his hip ready to right any injustice he saw. 

Malcolm focused on a man with angel wings on the back of his vest, long hair hanging over his shoulders as he rode a motorcycle through the hellscape of the world with a crossbow slung over his shoulder.

Malcolm went about his usual morning routine, half stuck in his latest dream. His dream was about those two men, a truck, fireworks and a fight. Malcolm found himself smiling as he left his loft to head to the NYPD to see if they had gotten a new case. 

“See you in the next world,” Malcolm muttered to himself as he strode into the team’s briefing room, not completely sure where that phrase came from but it felt familiar on his lips. 

“You say something Bright?” JT asked curiously, head lifting from a file when Malcolm entered. Dani had her nose buried in another file while Gil was pouring a cup of coffee. 

“Nothing, just something from my dream last night I think.” Malcolm shrugged as he gratefully accepted the cup from Gil who quirked an eyebrow at him in a silent question. 

“A good dream?” Gil asked and even Dani looked up, the team knew what kind of things kept Malcolm up at night. 

“I think so, it was just so vivid… Like it was a memory or something. It wasn’t a bad memory per se, it was even sort of comforting in a weird way.” Malcolm admitted, taking a seat when Dani kicked the chair across from her out for him in what was becoming a habit for them. 

“You do look like you’re getting some decent sleep, less ghostly than usual,” Dani commented.

“Gee thanks,” Malcolm laughed as he took a swig of coffee, savouring the bitter, burnt taste of it for some reason. He drank this every day basically but today it felt like the nectar of the Gods. 

“It’s a good look on you kid,” Gil smiled, eyes soft as he took in the healthy glow Malcolm seemed to have gained in the past month or so. 

“So, what have we got?” Malcolm diverted attention away from his now blushing cheeks, giving a small smile when his team allowed the diversion. 

“Actually, we’ve been asked to consult on a case from Georgia of all places. The local Sheriff even flew up here, it seems like they have a serial killer they just can’t figure out. So they were sent our way.” Gil handed out files to each of them and Malcolm’s mouth went dry when the prep’s photo staring up at him. 

“Negan Morgan and he kills his victims with a nail spiked baseball bat. He targets families, picking out one member and beats them to death while the rest are forced to watch. He’s an extremist, the survivors say that he kept rambling on about the end of the world as we know it and he has to cull the herd before that happens.” Gil explained, but it all went unheard to Malcolm as his vision tunnelled. 

“W-Whose the Sheriff in charge?” Malcolm wet his dry lips, not completely sure why this man was affecting him, he had never seen or even heard of Negan in his life.

“Uh, Sheriff Rick Grimes,” JT said as he flipped through his file, a look of disgust on his face when he came across crime scene photos, beaten in skulls had that sort of effect. 

“Rick Grimes,” Malcolm said slowly, rolling the name around in his head and the man from his dream. The one with the colt python and a commanding voice came to his mind in an instant along with the start of a headache. 

“Ah, speaking of. He’s just in time, welcome to New York Sheriff Grimes.” Gil stood up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the table as the room’s door opened. Malcolm’s eyes snapped to the Sheriff, the tan uniform blurring until it became a familiar fleece, bloodstained jacket. 

“Call me Rick,” A deep, familiar, accented voice rang out before he inhaled sharply when his and Malcolm’s eyes locked. 

“Jesus,” Rick breathed out, eyes wide and with shock written over his face. 

“So this is the next world,”


End file.
